Grass (type)
The Grass type (Japanese: くさタイプ Grass type) is one of the seventeen types. A notable trainer that specializes in Grass-type Pokémon is Erika of Celadon City. Prior to Generation IV, where moves are designated physical or special based on the move itself rather than its type, all Grass-type moves were special. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Characteristics Offense Offensively, although they are the only type that can super-effectively handle commonly-used Water/Ground Pokémon such as , Grass-types have problems in most other situations. The main problem Grass-type moves face is that nearly all of the few Pokémon they are advantageous against are also weak to moves of other types, hence making them seem dwarfed by the effectiveness of moves of other types. Other problems are that too many Pokémon types resist these moves (including themselves) to rely on them as a main form of dealing damage, and most of them aren't very powerful. Even then, most of the powerful moves have drawbacks, which can cause more trouble. For example, sharply lowers Special Attack, causes recoil damage, causes confusion, requires charging up if is not nearby and requires a turn to recharge after being used. The moves that have no drawbacks, like , are very rare. Furthermore, the majority of Grass-types have very narrow movesets, often where the only damage-dealing level up moves are Grass-type and moves (as seen in Pokémon such as and ). Another problem is that double resistances to Grass are extremely common, even more so than double weaknesses, and the Ability , which several Pokémon have, negates Grass-type attacks, raising Attack whenever hit with one. Grass-type Pokémon seem to be affected by weather conditions more than most other Pokémon, due to their closeness with plants and nature. Most power up under , while a few others work best under other conditions. A majority of Grass types have above-average Attack or Special Attack as well as high Speed, as seen in , which can become mixed, physical, and special sweepers, respectively. Defense Defensively speaking, Grass types have both good and bad points. Whilst weak to and —two very commonly used types offensively—the other weaknesses of the Grass types are rarely used offensively; furthermore, two of the types that specialise in moves that Grass types are weak to are hindered by their poor offensive stats. Also, most Grass types have a secondary type which eliminates their weaknesses to Poison- and Bug-type moves (which in turn makes moves more of a threat). Further, all of Grass's resistances are quite common. On the other hand, Grass types' main problem is their weakness to five types—the most weaknesses of all types (tied with Rock). Also, in practice, Grass types' resistances are still of little use. Almost all Water types can use , and most Electric types can learn . With a number of Grass types being part Poison-type as well, Grass types' resistance to Ground-type moves has been hindered. Given all of this, Grass types are difficult to switch into play. Despite some of its defensive flaws, it is typical for Grass types to learn Leech Seed and Synthesis, among other disabling moves, like , and . This enables these Pokémon to provide support to the rest of their team, and can make them difficult to faint. In addition, a particular asset of this type is being the only one immune to Leech Seed. Contest Properties When used in Contests, Grass-type moves typically become Smart moves, but can also be any of the other four Contest types. Pokémon As of Generation V, there are Grass-type Pokémon or of all Pokémon, making it the fourth most common type. Pure Grass-type Pokémon |} Half Grass-type Pokémon Primary Grass-type Pokémon |} Secondary Grass-type Pokémon |} Moves